


To My Precious Child

by Zynoa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mrs. Agreste's Disappearance, Short One Shot, goodbye letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynoa/pseuds/Zynoa
Summary: "I may not have been the perfect mom, but I tried to be. You’re my precious child and I love you so much, so very much. Don’t ever forget that. Please. "  
Mrs. Agreste disappears in the dead of night. The only thing she leaves behind is a letter, addressed to her son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how satisfied I am with this so I may make a couple changes to this later. For now, it will suffice. (I hope.)

She placed her pen silently on her desk. She folded the paper into thirds and hoped that she made not a sound when she sat up from her chair. With careful placing of her feet, she left her bedroom where Gabriel laid sound asleep. 

 

She held onto the neatly folded paper like it was her lifeline. With bated breath, she began making her way to her child’s room; where he, hopefully, slept soundly.

 

Her head was quickly clouding with so many emotions. Emotions she thought she did well to suppress. 

 

She thought that this is what she needed, the silence. She couldn’t have been more wrong. The silence gnawed at her insides. It was a gaping void, begging to be filled with words, sounds, anything! It was all too much. 

 

The guilt was suffocating. It sat not only on her chest but inside her brain. The act she was about to carry out. One that, though she had thought relentlessly on, couldn’t repress the pain in her heart. The guilt was a stain on her, an ugly scar.

 

The light of the day had long since ebbed and dwindled to nothing. She was lucky enough to not have been heard by her sleeping husband, son, or staff and to not have stubbed her toes. She had the cool moonlight to thank for that. 

 

How long had she been walking? She couldn’t tell. The mansion somehow seemed to expand, prolonging her what was supposed to be a short journey.

 

Every step she took sounded like an earthquake beneath her feet. She felt nauseous when she saw her destination. Adrien’s room. With a slow and gentle twist of her wrist and a slight push, not a sound made, she peaked her head through the crack of the door. 

 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

 

She heard steady breathing of her sleeping son. She waited a moment before she entered the room entirely. Her heart was pounding and her stomach was currently doing somersaults. And as much as she wanted to, there was no backing out now.

 

With a shaky breath, she tiptoed her way to his enormous bed. His tiny body almost entirely lost in the sheets. 

 

She stared at the paper in her hand once more before holding it close to her chest. She was breathing heavily and at some point, she had no idea when, tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks and dripped from her chin. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from making a sound. 

 

In doing this, she thought to herself, I’ll be leaving everything behind. I’ll be leaving  _ him  _ behind. She looked at her sleeping boy before her. 

 

She took in a breath and knelt at the side of the bed, near Adrien’s head. She laid her arm across the mattress and laid her head sideways on her arm, careful not to put too much pressure as to disturb Adrien. She gave a sad smile as she looked over her precious child. 

 

Tears still streamed down her face, down to her arm, then onto the light gray sheets, staining it a darker gray. 

 

She lifted her head and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the forehead. She stroked his hair a couple times, halting when he gave a quiet groan. She stood up and placed the folded paper on his nightstand.

 

She quietly walked back to the door and before exiting turn to give Adrien on last look. 

 

“I love you, Adrien.” She whispered. 

 

As she closed the door behind her, memory after memory of her time spent with her darling child flooded her mind and she could feel her very heart and mind tearing.

 

I made this choice, she reminded herself. This is my own fault.

 

Before she knew it, she was walking out the gate. A small bag over her shoulder was the only thing on her person.

 

And she was gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ To my beautiful son, _

 

_ I want so much for you and I’m afraid that with the chaos that is life I might never get the chance to watch you achieve your dreams. To stand by your side and be the support you need. To encourage you to be the best you can be and beyond. I want to see what wonders life holds for you. Even through hardships, know that I will always be there for you.  _

 

_ I want so much for you. I do. I really do. But, baby, so much is going on. I’m so tired and afraid. I’m afraid that I won’t be there when you need me. I’m afraid you’ll hate me. _

 

_ Things have gotten so complicated. And I know you’ll want answers…answers I don’t have. I don’t know what’s going on anymore. It seems there’s a lot I don’t know… _

 

_ I may not have been the perfect mom, but I tried to be. You’re my precious child and I love you so much, so very much.  _

 

_ As you continue to grow and become an adult, you will live your own life. You will have times of happiness and times of disappointment. You will fall in love, and you will have your heart broken. Life has its ups and downs and is not always fair, but I know your strength and resilience will see you through.   _

 

_ Please don’t think that I made this choice on a whim. This was the hardest decision I’ve made my whole life. There’s so much more I want to do with you. So many more memories I want to make. So many things I want to say.  _

 

_ Adrien, I love you so much. Don’t ever forget that. Please.  _

 

_ Don’t you dare blame yourself for this, Adrien Michael Agreste. This is not and never will be your fault. Ever. _

  
  


_ I love you, Adrien. _

  
  


_ I love you so much, _

_     -- Mom _

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but as I said, I may make some improvements or add more to it later.


End file.
